Listen to the doctor
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Give to me by Lilly it'll say what happen to her in here and the offical new chapter isn't to chapter 2 srry 4 the wrong title b4
1. Chapter 1

Lilian wanted me to countine this story! She send her sorry but she only wanted a facebook and Fanfiction for the summer when school started she deleted her facebook she don't know how how to delete fanfiction. Sorry. So this is only the first few chapters

* * *

><p>A girl with long ebony hair was looking up at the doctor office. Her perwinikle eye shine through her midnight color lashes. She cocked her head to the side and placed a hand on her side. She was at a football game with her friend Tucker yesterday and the 'winning' ball hit her in her breast while she was leaving. She had tired to ignore it, but the pain was unbearable. She finally decided go to the doctor and figure out what was wrong.<p>

She steped into the building. The sound of gasps, coughs and sneezes greeted her. The all white room was filled with poor sickpeople and she frowned. Luckily there was no line at the desk.

"Um hello,ma'ma can I get an appointment with Doctor Hart?" She asked politely. The African American woman looked up, Her hair was in a bun and her dark eyes were wide and alert. Her face was round and smooth. She had small glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. She smiled sweetly.

"Hello I'm Angela Washtoning, you have to fill out this paper. The doctor, Mr. Malik Hart sadly die two day ago." Angela, she just pushed one of Sam's buttons to control her emotions. Malik Hart was her favorite doctor, he made her feel like a daughter since she was six, she was eighteen now.

"We do a have a new doctor here, please go to him he's nevrvous nobody will see him since he's new."

"Um, sure I'll go to him." The woman gave the paper back to the one in the front desk and another woman came to her. She had very curly blonde hair with light brown eyes. Her happy smile broke into a happy grin. She wrapped her arms around the dark haired woman's waist.

"Sam! It's been a while since I've seen you!" The blond haired woman said.

"I know Sue. I mean, it's been like 6 years!" Sam told Sue.

"Susan, you know Samantha?" The dark hair woman asked behind the desk.

"Sure do! Sam, over here, and I are best friends! I'm a year older though." Susan answered.

"Why did Tracy take you out of work so quick Sue?" The dark skinned woman asked.

"Oh he asked me something important." Sue said putting her hand out to show the diamond ring on a golden band around her ring finger. She wore it with pride and happiness.

"Susan Elizabeth Kays! Who is 'Tracy'?" Sam demanded.

"Well, Samantha, Tracy is my soon to be husband. He's so good to me and he asked me I almost fainted!" Sue giggled.

"Awww! That's so sweet! I'm waiting for Malcolm." Angela said.

"Malcolm? Angie, that guy is cute but bad news." Sue warned.

"Take Sam to the new doctor!" Angela said ignoring Sue's warning went back to reading a book under the table.

"We'll talk later." Sue glaring at Angie, "Now it is just this way." Sue said smiling at Sam.

Susan guided Sam down series of halls and doors until they stop at a large wooden door. On top it said : Fenton D. Sam tilted her head and entered. She sat on the bed and told Sue what's wrong.

Heavy footsteps entered the room and stoped inches away from the bed.

"I take it, this is my new patient?" A deep voice called out.

Sam whiped her head to the sound and blushed. The guy, who was supposed to be her doctor was sexy beyond comparison. He had long messy midnight color hair and beautiful bright blue jewel like eyes. A dazzling smile, high cheek bones, and a wonderful body. It didn't take long to figure out he worked out. He was wearing a white t-shirt with his white coat and black dress pants. Sam saw that he had perfect abs, there was a six pack, showing through that thin t-shirt._ 'Oh my is it hot in here?'_ Sam thought to her self.

"So I see, a football accident. You poor thing," He said as Sue left. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt? It's wet in the back and I don't want to be sick." Unable to speak she nodded her head. He lifted the shirt up and over his head and Sam's blush got darker and her eyes began to lust after the flesh shown.

"Now I need to lift your shirt to inspect the skin." He walk over to her and grabbed the bottom of her shirt to raised it over her head. As she rolled up her shirt, he rubbed her soft smooth stomach, and touch her large breasts, she finally keep it rolled up on her chest.

He touched them again and reached behind her to unhook the bra. The black lacy bra fell to the floor, letting the rounded breast hang loose. He looked up to see her blushing.

"Which one did the ball hit?" He asked her, placing his hands on her long legs.

"The left one."Sam said He lifted it up gently at looked at the red skin. She closed her eyes a squeal out of shock. His lips were touching one of her nipples and began slowly encircling it with his tongue!

Sam's eyes widened, she was mad but it felt so good. Sam bit back a lustful moan, she wanted more but wouldn't that make her slutty? Sam was too caught up in the sensations he was creating in her to answer. Sam took off her shirt completely and moved her back up slightly. She let her head roll back sinking in the wonderful feeling. Her hands, moving without any control from her mind, went in his hair and pulled him closer. He liked her movement and moved his hands to her back and held her there still sucking her nipples like a hungry newborn.

"Doctor Fenton. Someone could see us!" Sam warned him. Danny stopped, went to the door and locked it, as he came back he covered the doorknob in ice but Sam didn't see him do it.

Her mind was to busy concentrating on this sexy doctor unzipping her skirt. He smiled, finally getting rid of the stupid piece of fabric. His hands touched the soft skin on her thighs. His hands then went on hers and made her unzip his jeans. Sam pulled the boxers and pants off at the same time. She watch them fall around his ankles. Danny used one hand to rub her panties hemline, causing her to shiver.

"Cold Sammy? I'm assure you, you'll warm up soon." He told her lovingly.

Suddenly, A metal robot came bursting into the room. His hair was a Mohawk of green flames and he wore a hunter's outfit. His soulless eye locked on glowing green eyes of the doctor.

" _What? WAIT A FREAKIN' MINUTE! WHY ARE THEY GREEN? They supposed to be blue!"_ Thought Sam to herself frantically.

She noticed the doctor was gone and a man with snow white hair and green glowing eyes had replaced him. He looked like the doctor, his clothes, hair and eyes were different.

The metal ghost-like thing blasted a gigantic hole in the wall, big enough for her to escape. She grabbed her clothes and began to get dressed.

"Why would you do that? She belongs with me!" Danny yelled as she quickly left the room.

As she was leaving, she heard some of the exchange between the two:

"She wasn't your type, I did you a favor, ghost boy." She heard the robot ghost say.

"I want her! Skulker, stay out of my love life!" Danny responded.

* * *

><p>Sam looked back into the room seeing the doctor crawl out the door. His office was ruin, holes and burnt marks on the walls. All of his medical supplies on the ground. A substance as if blood but a sickly green color was on the wall, all of his documents were burn having glass all over the ground. Her eyes water at the sight she ran out the office that was not empty.<p>

'Where did everyone go?

' She asked her self. She jumped in the car and flew down the highway. She drove as the rain pound against the windows. Her mind slow down as did her speed, going to 30 miles per hour. She turn on the radio as she calm down. The song by Katy Perry came on, Fire Work.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind

****_Wanting to start again_****

**_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_**

**_Like a house of cards_**  
><strong><strong><em>One blow from caving in<em>****

**_Do you ever feel already buried deep_**

**_Six feet under scream_**  
><strong><strong><em>But no one seems to hear a thing<em>****

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

****_Cause there's a spark in you_****

_**You just gotta ignite the light**_

**_And let it shine_**  
><strong><em>Just own the night<em>**  
><strong><strong><em>Like the Fourth of July<em>****

**_Cause baby you're a firework_**

**_Come on show 'em what you're worth_**  
><strong><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>**  
><strong><strong><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>****

_**Baby you're a firework**_

**_Come on let your colors burst_**  
><strong><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>**  
><strong><strong><em>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<em>****

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_

**_You're original, cannot be replaced_**  
><strong><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>**  
><strong><strong><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>****

**_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_**

**_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_**  
><strong><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow<em>**  
><strong><strong><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>****

**_You just gotta ignite the light_**

**_And let it shine_**  
><strong><em>Just own the night<em>**  
><strong><em>Like the Fourth of July<em>**

**_Cause baby you're a firework_**

**_Come on show 'em what you're worth_**  
><strong><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>**  
><strong><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>**

**_Baby you're a firework_**

**_Come on let your colors burst_**  
><strong><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>**  
><strong><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"<em>**

**_Boom, boom, boom_**

**_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**  
><strong><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>**  
><strong><em>And now it's time to let it through<em>**

Sam ran her soft milky hand through her hair and sung along with the song along. She started twisting and her body jumping in her seat. Dancing like the way she and Sue use to do at their slumber parties. They use to jump on the bed and jump up and down on it throwing their hair wildly. Having a blast, they held hands and jumping-dancing together.

_**Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on show 'em what your worth**_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>_

_**Baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on slet your colors burst**_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe<strong>_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

**_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**  
><strong><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>**  
><strong><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>**

Sam notice a man with snowy white har. He was walking in pouring down rain and he was bleeding, that green stuff what is that call. Her grandmother came into an image, Ida Manson laying on her bed dieing slowly, Sam saw herself sitting down on the elderly woman's bed looking at the floor as a 14 year old teen.

"Now Sammy always help the ones in need. Promise me,"The dry coughs from her grandmother's lips frighten her, "You'll help no matter what and make me a beautiful blue eyed grandchild."

"I promise Nana,I promise."Sam promised holding her hand up as if an oath. Within the few second of hearing that Ida gave a smile sad smile.

"Goodbye Sam. It's time." Ida Manson died that very moment. 14 year old Sam lay her head on the hand of her descended grandmother, tear pouring down her face.

'Drive on Samantha'

Her mind said.

'Look at him,'

Sam stare at him in sorrow,_'Nana taught you better.'_Her mind reminded her.

"I'll do it, I do owe him from getting me away from that other man." Sam press a button and rolled the window down. "Sir!" She called out. The man stop and look at her,bewilder.

"Yes there,"He pointed to himself to make sure he was talking to him. "Yes you," Sam smiled. "You needa lift, sir?" The man glowing green eyes glowed with happiness, relief and gratefulness.

He simply nodded and headed to the car as she stop right beside him. He open the unlock door and sat down. Sam lean forward and turn on more warm air. His glowing snowy locks stuck to his face and muscles relaxing. Sam took off her seat belt and twist her body to the back of the car and grab out a blanket. She handed it to him as he clover himself within the fabric. He looked at her, his face was so perfect.

"Thank you madam." He's voice was strong and deep. Sam blushed and put her seatbelt on. She met his eyes looking up to him and smile, with her rosy pink cheeks.

"Samantha, call me Sam and you're welcome. I wanted to think you for saving my butt at the doctor's office." Sam said not able to look away.

"Oh that? That's just doing my job. To protect everyone I know and people I never even met." He said as if it wasn't anything.

"If you need anything just call me, 'kay?" She said. "Do you want to stay at my place? You know to fix you're wounds and feed you?" Sam asked.

"It's fine I need to rest and in a few weeks I'll be back on my feet. I'll be just-"He shut off my Sam's soft bony finger on his lips.

"But I want to take care of my protector." Sam smiled sighing gently.

"So I get to stay the night?" He asked.

"Yes you get to stay the night, my protector." She smile and head to her apartment.

Sam started a hot bath for Phantom. She puts lavander scented pearl bath beads in the tub. They dissolved and a wonderland of bubbles was upon her. She put shampoo and condintier on the foot stand to tub as she crease the heating flow of water. She look at Phantom who had two towels. One wrapped snug around his waist other on his arm. Sam move from where she were and smiled at him.

"It's ready. I leave so you bathe. In privacy." When she was just about to leave he grabbed her hand slowing her down. She looked up to him emerald met with amethyst. He wrap his muscle arm around her and hugged her. His lips closely near her ear made her cheek redden; he slowly whisper to her.

"May you wash my hair?" He asked before locking eyes with her.

'Wash his hair? While he's naked... Soooo glad there's a lot of bubbles in there.

' Sam nodded and turn her head seeing him reach for his towel. Her blush spread and darken hearing his towel dropping. She heard him plop to the bottom as smile seeing the bubbles cover his chest. She started washing his hair. She sprayed it and added shampoo. She gentle massage his scape. She must have done a good job because he moan. Loudly. She continue this as his eyes close. When she saw all the bubble from washing his hair she sray his hair clean and repeated.

Soon Phantom grab her legs and place them in the tub. She felt her whole face heat up and she ran her fingures slowly through his locks. He began to rub her thigs and perfectly slited him-self into 2. The second Phantom fazed her out her clothing keeping her bra and pantis on. He quick place her on the first Phantom side and faze her clothing until, she was completely nude.

'Oh no.

' She thought when Dan- I mean Phantom place his arm around her bare shoulders. Smiling gently as he snuggle into her neck.

'He's naked... I'm naked... he has his arms around me... head in my neck... OMFG He's kissing my neck and nibbling on my neck!

"So does this play music?" He asked about a remote he was holding in his left hand. It was a small one with light purple highlights on the edges. Sam nodded feeling at ease. She closed her eyes and her breathing leveled out. She listened to the beat of the song he'd chosen: "Motivation" by Kelly Rowland featuring Lil Wayne.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down_

. _Go longer, you can last more rounds_ . _Push harder, you're almost there now. So go lover, make mama proud_ _And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs_ . _And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby. You can't stop there, music still playin in the background_ . _And you're almost there_

Sam blushed as Phantom lean towards her and smiled at her . He began rubbing her shoulders, moving up to her neck then further up to her cheeks. He finally reached her small pair of sweet kissable lips. He traces around her lips with his index finger. She shivered slightly from his ghostly death-like coldness, but the heat in the tub fixed the problem. He moved his other hand down to her chest. He placed both hands at her waist. He lifted her up and pulled her gently into his lap.

_So baby Imma be your motivation. Go, go, go, go Motivation Go, go, go, go_

_Oh Lover, when you call my name. No other, can do that the same. Won't let ya get up out of there again_

_. So lover, don't it make me rain._

He kissed her neck softly and nibbled at it. After leaving a hickey, he went lower. He licked one of her erect nipples. She threw her head back moaning. He lifted her out the tub and then fazed them into her bedroom. He push her into the bed observing her naked body before torturing her with his touch. More breathy moans escaped her lips at his caresses. He touched her womanhood but didn't go inside. Sam began to grind herself against his hand, trying to tempt him, but he still refused.

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs And when we're done,I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby You can't stop there, music still playin in the background And you're almost there You can do it, I believe in you baby So close from here[Lil Wayne] Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest Rain on my head, call that brainstorming Yeah this is deep, oh, but I go deeper Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers It go green light, go Weezy go I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low But hold up wait, new position I put her on my plate then I do the dishes She my motivation, I'm her transportation Cause I let her ride, while I_ _drive her crazy Then I just keep going going, like I'm racing When I'm done she hold me like a conversation Weezy, baby_

Phantom decided it was finally time to taste her. Why? Because just staring at her naked body, not doing anything was too painful. He traced his hand down to her thigh and throw it over his shoulder and pull her pussy into his mouth. His tongue danced around and sucked on her nub hungrily causing her to yelp in surprise. Sam felt her cheeks heat up and unbelievable pleasure shot through her. A moan escaped through her parted lips. Danny thrust two figures in her tiny tight pussy. She screamed Phantom's name out gripping his shoulders in pain... actually pleasure and pain. She ground her hips thinking soon he's stop going in. He didn't stop however, he kept pushing his fingers in deeper. She screamed out louder and it echoed down the hallway.

"Ughhh." She groan before screaming, "Ahhhhhhh. I'm. I'm I'm..."

"About to cum?" Phantom asked.

"No Phantom take me! **NOW!"** She scream and he positioned himself over her. With a painful thrust, he pushed in, and he stopped, letting her get use to the intrusion. After the blood stopped, she rocked her hips sending him deeper in.

Now that she has adjusted

... Phantom thought he began to pound into her going as deep as he could. She felt his balls slap her butt as he slammed into her. She mewled, moaned and raked her nails on his chest. Phantom had one had on her breast other on her thigh groaning.

"Soo…" He panted, "Tight!" He yelled as he came, inside of her, he trusted in a few more times before collapsing. Sweat poured from every pore, glistening in the moon.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down Go longer, you can last more rounds Push harder, you're almost there now So go lover, make mama proud And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs. And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby You can't stop there, music still playin in the background And you're almost there You can do it, I believe in you baby So close from here_

_Baby I'm a be your motivation_

The next morning Sam woke up to find a note on the night stand form the side Phantom had slept on. Her face darkened and she glared darkly at the note. 'A one night stand! She, Samantha Candance Manson! How could she get gave up her virginity to a guy she don't even know! She slowly read the note.

To Sam:

I went to work. Ghost or no ghost we live in the human world and we need money. Come to 1331 baker street and asked for DP so we can finish what we started. P.S. I'm a doctor so Always Listen to the doctor -wink wink-

xxxx Phantom

Sam giggled before squealing. On the back his lunch hour is 2:30 to 3:59. She smile time for her to dress up for this occasion.

a.)Firefighter

b.)Police Woman

c.) a sexy revealing dress

d.) servant

e.) My surprise (It'll be a shocker) or

f.) nothing but wear a robe

Sam walked over to her closet. She wrapped in a big fluffy towel and eyes glancing dashing around the closet. She need to buy some costumses but for now she'll wear that sexy outfit, Sue brought her a while back.

How'd would she hide the dress until it was time to reveal it? Dad's long coat, on her it reached her shoes.

A smirk graced her bloosom colored lips. This would be a fun day. She glanced up at the clock, two thirty. She have to hurry, she change into her..._little number_ and found some thick, 6 inch, stiletto high heel boots. They reach her thighs and wore fishnets.(A/N **_I'm not telling what the dress looks like yet yeow_!**)

She had her hair in long midnight were in spiral curls. She had a feeling he'll like them. She rubbed her pinky figure in her sprakly purple eyeshadow and place it on her eyelids with 5 coats of mascara on. Then dusted her cheeks with bronze so her cheek would have a natural glow. She spray Lick Me All Over on her clothes (A/N **_Jimmie got oil that smell like that and I used up all. It smelt so sweet now she got to get more. Lol!_**).

She knew not to put any on her body because Phantom loves to explore her whole body with his hands and _mouth_****_. _****

Sam put on the coat and a black hat with a silver tape wrap around the middle. She grabbed her car keys and jumped in the car; she drove silently to the address and it was the same place she met Dr. Fenton. She bit her lip and walked up to Angela.

"Hey Angie."

"Hey-" She looked up to be conneted to Amethyst eyes. "Sam Manson?" She lean forward and whispter, "Here to see Phantom?"

"Yeah." She whispter

"I'll walk you there. He got the threapy room so yall can scream all yall want to." She giggled at Sam's blush. "Come with me!" (A/N **_This is my last Author's note but the "Threapy room" is like that place you go to spa's for, like a massage room sortof_.**)

"Awesome!" Sam mumble walking through the series of halls

Phantom POV

I sighed in stress. I need some something to release with stress, where's Sam when you need her? I stretched out my fingers.

"Mmmmhn. When I see her I'm push 4 fingers up that pussy!" I grinned. It felt awazing when I did it with her yesterday. Since then I wanted to do it again. I glance at my watch almost 2:40.

"Come on Sam, get here so I can sex up!" Soon as I said that a figure walked slowly into the room. I heard heels tapping the floor as she walked to me. I saw creamy pale skin and small purple lips, that's my girl. I jumped up and took the coat off her while kissing her senseless. She taste so sweet with pulm favor lipgloss.

"Well," she said when my penis harden and hit her thigh. "I must've keep you waiting; sorry, long shower."

I mutter a yeah while looking at her outfit. It was a dress that was all black with white poka dots. Strapless long cloth cover her nippls and that's it. It led down to see all her skin and came arond like a binki bottom- but it showed through in that small binki like bottom as a G-string! The whole thing was see though and it stopped right above her thigh.

"Sexy outfit! Is that for me?"

"Yeah, You like?" She spun in circles showing the sexy clothing.

"Yeah. Let me show you how much I like it!" I said lustfully before I lunge right for her swan like neck.

The other hickey was still there so I went to the other side. After leaving there, with another fresh _love bite. _Soon we were in a heated kiss; I fazed us out our clothes and placed her on the bed. Soon I flipped us so I was laying down. She broke away from our kiss with a cute confused face.

"I want you to be on top!" I laughed gently. She nodded but instead of going straight for it, she kissed my neck and left a hickey. Soon she started kissing my chest.

"Oh God," I mutter as she rolled my nipple between her teeth until it was puffy and sore then did the same to the other. I was playing in her curls so much, she had no curls at all when she stop messing with my nipples.

When she reached my belly buttion she stopped and move right in between my legs. Now I gave her a confused look. She ingored it a grabbed my penis running her hand slowly, so slowly, up and down on it with her hands. She kissed the head before shoving deep in to her mouth.

"Sammm- ahhh I'm I'm.." I couldn't finish before exploding into her mouth. I thought she would've been disgusted but she licked me clean.

"That was a little payback!" She giggle before crawling back on top and stuck my dick in her entry. She slide down on it and grinded into me. Now she was adjusted and now practicly jumping on my dick. We were making slick noise, that slapping sex flesh noise. She was screaming my name, I was screaming hers and holding onto her breasts.

"Freaking doctor Dent wants me to work overtime." I gave her a hard thrust, hey this is pleasurable and relieves stress. It was a deep hard thrust, it even shocked my that I was at the bottom and I'm able to do this.

"Patients always telling you off and we cant say anything about it!" Now I was pluging deeper then last time, I was in so deep I saw a bump in her tummy each time I went in.

"Dang,"Sam sigh after I was done. "You got in so deep. That is _so HOT!_" And I only chuckle and told her, she was hot too.

We stopped five mintunes before my lunch break was over. I got dress and Sam put her coat and hat back on. I walked over to her and kissed her lips, which are swollen by the way.

"Run us a bath tonight kay?" Sam raised an eyebrow and I wriggle mine.

"Sure." She giggled.

"Great!" I slapped her butt hard and she moan.

"Don't start and you have to go to work!" She groan.

I laughed and walked out the room behind her. I shut the door and walked her to her car. While she bent over to get a dollor for the vending machine, we both was thristy and a soda is only 50 cents, I took my penis out and firmly place it inbetween her butt cheeks. I heard her took a deep breath.

"Phantom stop playing!" She got the dollor and sat in the car. She lean over and stucked my cock for a few seconds before placing my manhood back in my pants. She handed me the dollar and I got our drinks.

"Oh and Phantom?"I walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"Don't be late to night because I ready again!"

* * *

><p>Fluff heals the soul!- GS (Guinivere Sage)<p>

~.~ LSF ~.~

That's chapter 1 the chapters will be shorter! I'm sorry if it's not great by thats he little signuter(sp) The next chapter may be updated... firday Saturday morning.

-Jaded Jimmie-


	2. Damn

My first real chapter! Eeeeep! So first 'M' please no flames of this 'M' but the next 'M' is your gusture. (this is off a scary movie I saw)

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the bed and glanced at the digital clock. "11:30!" She yawn and sighed, he's going to be late. He's usually home at 6 sharp! She got up and drain the tub and laid in bed again. By time she doze up it was 1:36. Her heart heavy and mind questioning she wrapped the cover tightly around her body. If she would only glance out the window, to see the sad black haired blue eyed man, she probably wouldn't fell in her utter dark slumber.<p>

Phantom rushed home, flying as fast as he could. His teeth baring down on his bottom lips. Damnit, he's too late! He reached to stroke her hair out of beautiful face. He have to make it up to her! A slow smile spread across his face while Sam laid on her back sleeping soundlessly. He pull the covers slowly off her, a lacy vibrant green bra followed by matching panties. He stop to admire her beautifully shaped legs before removing it to her black pedicure. He slid her under wear off and smiled and her pale skin glistening in the low light moon. He guided his head slowly for the kill. He shook his head and thrush in a finger, index. He did it lightly already feeling her wet core soak his glove.

Sam let out a low moan and squezzed her thighs together, she turn to her left still sleeping. Phantom took out his finger licking the glove before taking it off completely. He gave her the hardest 3-finger thrust and turn invisible. Sam jumpped up screaming in ecstasy. She fanned herself and looked around after finding nothing she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, three mintunes until 2 am. Soon she felt something hard and slightly wet in her mouth. He eyes widen trying to scream, her tounge lashing out and pulled it out his mouth. Sam looked up seeing her white haired ghost.

"Phantom! What were you thinking? I thought I was about to be _raped!_" She growled arms crossed but a smile still present. He's late but, he didn't have a woman scent, clothing still look great and not looking like he quickly threw them on. He isn't cheating, yes!

"Dr. Dent left, so I had to both our an 60 paper work, each."Phantom blushed, "Did I tell you I hate him?"

"Mmh..." Sam put on her foxy grin and finger him over to where she was. "I wanna suck your dick." She grabbed the harden meat and slow suck. Phantom snapped his head back not able to suppress deep, longly groans. Her tounge traveling up and down; her nibbling on the head and then shoving it down her throat. He felt her teeth grazing the lenght and her tongue licking roughly. Soon he exploded into her mouth and she happily ate it without a second thought. After her salty delight, she went right back sucking him harder and harder.

"You're gunna suck me dry!" Phantom groan pulling her head closer to his manhood. He thought he had it when Sam nibbled on his balls rubbing her hand on his warmth making him extra horny. She slid his ''meat'' into her womanhood and pushed own on in.

"Gawk Sam." Phantom grunted, "Keep sucking!"

"Fuck me on the wall. Then I'll do your every command!" Sam was too eager! But hey, how could he refuse? BUT, he should have fun too right?

He took out his manhood and thrus four fingers into her. She groan, she was so wet and he felt her walls close in around his fingers. His nails stcratching the tissues inside, squirting more jucies onto his fingers. He felt his slide toungue out and drool of all the sweet juices on his fingers. He lifted her legs up and ate her out. First he tenderly licked her nub, then it turn out to be sucking as hard as he could on it. While he let his hand finger her butt. Soon his tounge slid down to the fresh, wet, begging to to licked out womanhood. He thrust his toungue in and out quickly! Sam moaned loudly and pull Phantom's head closer to her opening. He let is tounge go in as deep as possible and licked all around inside of her. What's a girl to do? Scream, and that's exacly what happen to Sam. Afterward he slid his penis back inside opening her and easily picked her up.

He pushed her up to wall; her legs tightly around is waist, grinding his hard shaft deeper into her. Phantom decided not on letting her have all the fun! He trusted upward, sweat beating down their forheads. Now that Phantom was doing this he didn't want to stop.

"You're mine Sam. You're my lover. I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me!" He growled, his ghost powers making his shaft longer and thicker! Sam had smoke in her eyes, she was feeling way beyond pressure and she started screaming. God, he loved that scream! Sam notice she was upside down on the ceiling!

"You told me I could anything I wanted." He whispter thrusting into her butt. Oh God, that did it! Sam couldn't take all the sudden movements and the lustful Phantom! Her body releasing, her organism, damn!

"God Phantom!" Sam scream. the sex was now wet! Dipping all over his manhood and he still going! Not only the sound of the fesh is slapping; it as making a sexually slick sound. Sam face completely red; Phantom's a light shade of pink.

When he was finish spraying her hot face with cooling sperm(is it? I only a fourteen 9th grader here!) she slept in a peaceful sleep. Phantom look out the window and saw the black hair male, they smile evilly before nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>A ghost has sex with a human on a wall was in scary movie so I took it. Don't sue! Oh i don't own Danny Phantom either. Well not yet, Oh Butch (hides the Fenton anti-creep stick behind her back).<p>

So anyone interested in my new 'M' one shot call 'Prince Daniel'? Lilian gave me the right so it ain't hers anymore! yesss! It's a verison of the 'Princess Samantha' please read and

is there something I need to work on more _**-_-** besides_ my grammar?

~Jimmie


	3. ADREAM?

:) Hey my little reader babies, I came back. The reason I was gone so long was because I didn't know how to combine Phantom and the black hair doctor and I came up with a way :)then you'llbe like "OMG Jimmie? Really!" But here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Sam was still sleep but slowly awaking. She went to rub her eyes to find her wrist tied to the bed railing. Her eyes snapped open and saw her lover on the left of her and the doctor on the right. Her eyes widen and she turn her head to Phantom with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"Phantom what's going on here?" She asked, she kept noticing the dark hair male stare at her hungrily. If she had control of her arms she's cover herself.

"Well I want to have a groupie." Phantom announce rubbing his neck awkwardly, looking toward the ground.

"Groupie? You're talking about group sex?" Sam asked before she went defensive, "with who?"

"Me, you, Danny, and my clone." Phantom asked.

"Your clone?" Sam asked, Phantom split himself in two and pointed toward Danny.

"And I'll agree to this why?" Sam asked, "Last time I seen him he practically tried to rape me."

"Well," Danny said as his fingers dance across her naked stomach to her woman hood and moved in between her legs,"you didn't object."

Sam sat there dumb fold, biting her red bottom lip as she turn over to Phantom and asked, "why?"

"C'mon! It's like a strange fantastic dream for me." Phantom said rubbing her left breast before twirling her nipple in-between his finger. "Please,I wouldn't do anything that'll hurt you."

"Fine, if you don't want to atleast let me eat you out first." Danny said, his head already in-between her legs kissing her thighs. {A/N: Oh Danny, you're such a bad boy, I LOVE IT} Danny wasted no time peeling the lips and sloppy licking her pearl. She groan as he grazed it with his teeth before viciously sucking on it as it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Meanwhile, Phantom 1 stuck his member in Sam's mouth, she as licking it in circles. Phantom 2 was sucking her nipples. Sam couldn't describe how she was feeling. Each male was paying her body so much attention, she was sweating and her cheeks were blood red. Her eyes were cloudy, so cloudy, especially when Danny found her sex{A/N: her little hole in there XD} and shove his tongue in a deeply as he could. Do you know what she did next? She cum! Drowning in her juices he simply drunk her up then the guys switch. Phantom 2 position himself in her ass, Phantom 1 position himself in her womanhood and Danny got his dick suck on!

"Ugghhhhhhhhhhhh," Danny groan and removed himself as Sam scream when both Phantoms released in her. Sam started moan after two minutes because Danny was giving her a hickey, the Phantoms slid out. Danny position himself in her main entrance he, begin to slowly tease her, by rubbing his member near her hole and moving it then doing it again.

"Damn, Sam" Danny growled, "I want you to beg for it! Tell me why I should fuck to to an inch of your life!"He spanked her, hard,leaving a hand mark on her round ass.

"Please, I want it!" Sam gasped hungrily.

"Do you want it!" Danny asked, shoving three fingers in her.

Yes! Yes I want it!"

* * *

><p>Sam gasped as she woke up. She placed hand on her head as she turn her head in the dark room. She was in a master bed room, with a king size bed and someone beside her. Sam realize she was naked and ran to the bathroom. She also realized she had on a silver band around her finger with diamond in the centre and another ring with a purple stone in the center surround by diamonds. Her eyes widen in awe to find out her enlarge belly hanging over her. And if to tell her it was real, she felt the baby kick around in her tummy.<p>

"What are you doing out of bed, babe?" A deep male voice called out. Sam turn to see Danny, his hair even more dishevel, bright icy blue orbs watching her carefully, pink slumber pants and the shirt was wide open showing his nice tone muscles.

"Danny wait what are you doing here? Where's Phantom?"Sam asked before looking down, "and do you have any idea where I got this at? And who house-" Danny placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm Daniel Fenton, your husband of two years," He started with a blinding light he became Phantom, "I'm Phantom, he's my ghost half, your pregnant with my child and this is the house we brought."

"What how come I cant deeply remember you?" Sam asked.

"When your pregnant with a ghost child you gain a lot of memory lost then when the baby is born you'll remember me."Danny sighed wrapping his arms around her and kissed her lips softly.

"Summary: we're married, going on two year, we have a two year old daughter name Lilian Samantha Fenton, you're Samantha Fenton, you're carrying out second child,male. Our best friends are Tucker Foley, Angela Foley, Jazz Fenton and Elizabeth(Star) Chung." Danny explain, handing his wife a glass of water.

"Okay. Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"Danny asked.

"Get Lily, My water just broke."

* * *

><p>One more chapter, so she dreamt she had sex with Phantom and Danny! That was a LONG Chapter :p Ugh but one more, I'm so sad, I really like this story. So I'ma do another 'M' on my complete on; not from an idea Lilian gave me when she here.<p>

So

there's alittle buttion down there

its so lonely do you want to help it?

Just click on it,

a typing box will come up

so you should TOTALLY type in it and press send.

If you dont know what to say , talk about the story and how you feel about the end i'm answering ALL review question,concerns, problems so **_REVIEW._**

~Jaded Jimmie Production


End file.
